A New Generation
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: The blending of old power ranger teams and the new power ranger team.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Saban!

A.N. My wish for what will happen at the beginning of the new season of power rangers, with my favorite rangers: the original five!

His phone buzzed. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. _Too early to be the alarm, who in the world is calling me?_ He didn't recognize the number but answered with a quiet "hello" (so as not to wake his wife).

"Red ranger, report to the command center."

"Alpha?" he whispered, but the person on the other line had already hung up. He quickly got out of bed and dressed. He glanced at his wife; she was still asleep. He quietly let himself out of the room and headed down the hallway. First he checked on his eight year old daughter, named after one of his best friends and the former yellow ranger. She was curled up in a ball. He kissed her forehead and then headed to the next bedroom. His two sons were sprawled out in their beds. He kissed them too and then went into his youngest child's bedroom. In the cradle, his nine month old daughter slept peacefully. He touched her cheek, hoping he would see them all soon.

Once he had said his silent goodbyes to his children, he tiptoed past the guest bedroom where his mother-in-law was staying and headed to the garage. He opened a hidden panel that only he and his wife knew about and grabbed his communicator, morpher, and power coin. He looked at his communicator. "I can't believe I am doing this again. The command center" he pushed the correct buttons and disappeared in a flash of red.

When his communicator beeped, the blue ranger woke from his slumber. He went across the room and retrieved it from the dresser as a voice filled the room. "Blue ranger, report to the command center."

"Alpha? What it the world?"

When there was no answer, he quickly threw on clothing and grabbed a pen and paper to write a quick note.

The telephone rang, waking the two occupants in the house. The woman spoke first. "The kids are at my parents, what do you think happened this time?"

The man grinned as they both picked up the phone and he said "hello."

"Black ranger, report to the command center."

"Alpha?" he said, shocked. No one answered.

He looked at his wife. She shrugged and then opened a drawer by her bed. She handed him his communicator, morpher, and power coin. As he slipped out of bed to dress, she ran downstairs. She returned with his cell phone. "Call me" she ordered.

He nodded. "The command center" and in a streak of black he disappeared.

Three separate flashes, one of red, one of blue, and one of black, filled the command center. As they regained their balance, Alpha spoke. "Rangers, I am so glad to see you. The pink ranger will be here momentarily but I cannot reach the yellow ranger.

The three men exchanged glances and then the man wearing all black replied "she will be here momentarily Alpha."

Just then a flash of pink appeared, quickly followed by a flash of yellow. Jason caught Kim as she stumbled.

Alpha looked at the five adults standing before him. "Aisha? Where is Trini?"

Jason looked at Zack before replying. "Trini was killed in a car accident. Alpha, why were we called here?"

"Rangers, before Zordon and I left earth Zordon told me that if he was ever captured and his tube shattered, that after eleven years I should return to earth. He told me his original team would help me find new rangers."

They all looked thoughtful. Billy spoke first. "It makes sense in some way. We were his first team and it hurt him when we left."

They began discussing how to go about finding teenagers to become rangers. After a few minutes, Jason looked at Kim. "Hey pink ranger, you're being awfully quiet."

Kim looked at him. "Jase, remember when our parents were taken and Zordon gave Tommy his powers back?"

Everyone crowded around her. "Exactly" Billy murmured.

Aisha looked at them. "I'm lost."

Billy turned to her. "When we lost our power coins to Goldar, Zordon used his own energy to give Tommy the green ranger powers back. Zordon went too far and we thought we lost him. In the end, we combined our powers and brought him back."

Zack looked at Billy. "But will it work now?"

"There is a tube for him. We won't know unless we try."

They stood in a semicircle and placed their coins together. Jason began "we call on the power of all those combined…"

"Triceratops"

"Mastodon"

"Saber Tooth Tiger"

"Pterodactyl"

"Tyrannosaurus"

Light flashed throughout the command center. After two tense minutes, Zordon's face appeared. "Thank you rangers. It is good to be back."

"Zordon" Kimberly let out a sigh. "It is good to have you back."

"It is good to be back. I am sure Alpha has told you of your mission."

Jason spoke. "Zordon, what about Tommy? He was the original green ranger."

"A good question. If the need arises for a sixth ranger, Tommy will play a part in finding the sixth ranger. For now, all of you have your mission and you all have families that you need to return to. May the power protect you."

With flashes of red, black, blue, yellow, and pink, the former rangers left the command center, each thinking _a new generation is here_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This belongs to Saban Brands!

Chapter Two: Zeo Rangers

Alpha puttered around the command center, humming to himself. Zordon was restored and the old rangers were charged with finding new rangers. What more could he ask for.

"Alpha?"

"Yes Zordon?"

"Call upon the Zeo Rangers."

"The Zeo Rangers? But, but Zordon…"

"Alpha, unlike the last time when the Rangers restored me, this time I was much weaker. I need the power from the Zeo Crystals as well as the power they gave me."

"Very well Zordon."

Alpha observed each of the rangers in the viewing globe before saying "teleporting now."

Flashes of red, pink, blue, green, and yellow materialized into Tommy, Katherine, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya. Tanya spoke first, grabbing Adam's arm. "What happened? Where are we? I was just in the baby's room and now …" she trailed off as she caught sight of Alpha.

Tommy, the leader of the team, spoke. "Alpha, why did you call us here, and with no warning?"

"Rangers."

They all turned in shock. Kat found her voice first. "Zordon? But how?"

"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers brought me back."

Tommy nodded. "Like when you used your power to help me and they brought you back."

"Exactly Tommy. But this time, I am weak. I still do not have enough power."

The rangers looked thoughtful. Adam spoke. "Zordon, if we use the Zeocrystal, will it help?"

"I believe it will Adam."

Katherine looked at Tommy, who nodded. "ZeoRanger One, Pink crystal."

Tanya took a deep breath. "ZeoRanger Two, Yellow Crystal."

Rocky followed with "ZeoRanger Three, Blue Crystal."

Adam looked at Zordon. "ZeoRanger Four, Green Crystal."

Tommy nodded. "ZeoRanger Five, Red Crystal."

When each ranger had their crystal, they handed all the crystals to Tommy who held them together. As they had done in the past, they all touched Tommy's shoulders as he said "Zeocrystal power". The zeocrystal consolidated into one crystal. Pink, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red light beamed from the crystal into Zordon's tube, with flashes of black. "Guess my black powers helped also" Tommy muttered.

Minutes later, the transfer of power was complete. "Thank you rangers."

Tommy stepped up. "Zordon, you did so much for us, it was the least we could do."

Zordon nodded. "Alpha, teleport the rangers home."

As they left, Zordon said "may the power protect you."


End file.
